Galaxy Angel (game)
Galaxy Angel (ギャラクシーエンジェル)'' is the first game and first visual novel game in the Galaxy Angel series, developed and published by BROCCOLI. It is followed by the sequels Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers and Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. Gameplay :''For a full-length description/walkthrough, see the /Gameplay Walkthrough/ (incomplete) or the /Video Walkthrough/' (incomplete). ''Galaxy Angel is primarily a visual novel (VN), punctuated with real-time tactics (RTT) gameplay segments. The VN segments are fairly typical of the genre and straightforward; taking the role of the protagonist, Tact Mayers, the player reads through the dialogue, occasionally making a choice from several presented options that affect the flow of the story. Tact's overall goal is get to know the members of the Moon Angel Troupe. earning their trust and eventually pursuing a romantic relationship with one of them. On occasion, the player will be given the freedom to move about the Elle Ciel, inspecting the various rooms and meeting the Angels. With the exception of the introductory tour, however, Tact can only spend 30 minutes touring the ship at a time, and each room visit takes five minutes, so the player must allocate time accordingly. The decisions the player makes affect the morale and trust of the Angels towards Tact, in turn affecting their combat abilities. For this reason, the player should attempt to keep the Angels happy. Tactical combat The combat segments take place in space, with the player takes command of the Elle Ciel and the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames, as well as any Imperial Navy ships present. The goal is generally to eliminate all enemies while protecting the Elle Ciel, although some levels will have additional objectives. Each ship has a varying amount of weapons (with differing damage, range and accuracy values), armor, speed, acceleration, mobility and evasion. Ships have three key stats: *'''Health represents the structural integrity of the ship. When it drops to zero, the ship is destroyed or forced to retreat, although a ship can fight at full strength until it is actually destroyed. Only the Emblem Frames may be repaired in combat, by the Harvester or the Elle Ciel. *'Energy' is required for the ship to function, and is consumed as the ship moves or fights. The Elle Ciel can restore the energy of Emblem Frames. *'Spirit' is only available to the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames, and increases as the Frame fights or takes damage. When the Frame's spirit bar is full, it can use its special attack. Ships move in three dimensions, although orders can only be issued on a two-dimensional plane. They otherwise behave as if in atmosphere, with top speeds and braking without thrusters (i.e. non-Newtonian spaceflight). As noted previously, the combat ability of an Emblem Frame is directly affected by its piloting Angel's morale due to the H.A.L.O. System. An elevated morale has significant effects on the Frame's damage, accuracy, evasion and Spirit charge rate. Plot summary :For a full-length description/walkthrough, see the Story Walkthrough. Beginning Eonia Transbaal, a formerly exiled prince of the Transbaal royal family, launches a coup d'etat with an automated fleet of unknown origins. He seizes the capital planet of Transbaal, killing the current monarch, King Gerald, and usurping the throne. However, Eonia is unable to capture the White Moon, the original bringer of Lost Technology to the Transbaal Empire, as the Holy Mother Shatoyan surrounds it with an impenetrable protective field. On the frontier Criom system, a picket squadron commanded by Tact Mayers encounters an Eonian automated fleet pursuing three members of the Moon Angel Troupe: Milfeulle Sakuraba, Ranpha Franboise, and Forte Stollen. After destroying the pursuit fleet, the Angels lead Tact and his adjutant Lester Coolduras to the Elle Ciel. There they meet four people: Luft Weizen, Tact and Lester's former instructor; Mint Blancmanche and Vanilla H, the remaining members of the Angel Troupe; and Shiva Transbaal, the last surviving member of the Transbaal royal family. Luft appoints Tact the commander of the Elle Ciel and the Moon Angel Troupe, and orders him to escort Prince Shiva, whom Eonia is attempting to capture, to the Rhome system where loyalist forces are gathering. Luft leaves with the Criom system squadron as a decoy to lure Eonia's forces away, allowing the Elle Ciel to escape. Journey to Rhome Tact leads the Angel Troupe through a series of battles with Eonia's forces, while getting acquainted with the Angels and earning their trust. Along the way, they enlist the aid of the Blancmanche Corporation and encounter the Hell Hounds, a mercenary squadron hired by Eonia to fight the Angel Troupe. The Angels succeed in defeating their Hell Hound nemeses several times, but they always escape to come back later. The Elle Ciel attempts to link up with elements of the 3rd Regional Navy near Rhome, but is instead ambushed by a fleet under the command of Sherry Bristol, Eonia's right hand. The Elle Ciel escapes only to find Eonia's fleet waiting in strength at their next destination, but are able to hold them off until the arrival of a detachment from the 3rd Regional Navy under the command of General Luft, who had managed to reach Rhome before them. The loyalist fleet stages a counteroffensive against Eonia's forces gathering near Rhome, and score a major victory. Flush with success, they return triumphantly to Rhome, whereupon Shiva leaves the Elle Ciel. At the strategy meeting on Fargo, in orbit around Rhome, Tact finds that the loyalist admirals have grown overconfident and are more concerned with personal power than winning the war. Luft informs Tact that he and the Angel Troupe are invited to a ball celebrating the victory and Shiva's return, after which he will be relieved of command of the Angel Troupe and the Elle Ciel. The Black Moon Tact goes to the ball with the Angel closest to him (canonically Milfeulle) as his partner, and they share a last dance together. The party is cut short, however, as Eonia's forces launch an unexpected attack on Rhome and Fargo, decapitating the loyalist military. Tact, the Angel Troupe and Prince Shiva are able to escape to the Elle Ciel, which fights its way past the Eonian blockade and escapes Fargo. Just then, however, the Black Moon fires an immensely powerful energy beam that cracks Rhome open, destroying Fargo with a glancing blow in the process. As the Angels confront Eonia's forces, Noa activates a field that disables the Elle Ciel, the Emblem Frames, and the Imperial fleet. The defenseless Elle Ciel is mangled by Eonia's forces, until Tact gives a rousing speech to inspire the Angels. This results in the Emblem Frames and the Elle Ciel activating their hidden power, restoring and augmenting their combat capability, the Frames growing large white wings in the process. Rejuvenated, the Angels charge the Black Moon and disable it, although the wings disappear and the Frames lose their power before they can finish it off. The Elle Ciel and the surviving Imperial fleet withdraw to the other side of Rhome to regroup. Creta Biscuit, the Elle Ciel's engineer, discusses the strange phenomenon experienced by the Emblem Frames and the Elle Ciel, bringing up blueprints for a possible new weapon for the Elle Ciel in the process. Shiva identifies the weapon as being stored in a sealed section of the White Moon, and Tact orders the Elle Ciel to leave for the Transbaal system and the White Moon. Sherry leads a fleet and the Hell Hounds to delay the Elle Ciel, but the Angel Troupe emerges victorious in the resulting battle and Sherry is killed in a failed suicide attack on the Elle Ciel. The Final Battle The Elle Ciel arrives at the White Moon, Shiva deactivating the protective barrier surrounding the White Moon (the reason Eonia wanted to capture Shiva). Tact and the Angel Troupe meet with Shatoyan, who reveals that the White Moon indeed contains sealed facilities for weapons manufacturing, and that the Black Moon is a twin of the White Moon. Shatoyan identifies the weapon in the blueprints as the Chrono Break Cannon, which was originally attached to the Elle Ciel, but removed by the original discoverers of the White Moon as it was too powerful. She reattaches the Chrono Break Cannon to the Elle Ciel and releases the limiters on the Emblem Frames, enabling them to fight continuously in their powered-up form. Before the upcoming battle, Tact spends some time with his partner Angel, which may (depending on player choices) lead to a breakup. The next day, Eonia's main force arrives, demanding the surrender of the White Moon. The Angel Troupe confronts Eonia's fleet and defeats it, forcing Eonia's flagship and the Hell Hounds to retreat to the Black Moon. With ten minutes of charging time left on the Chrono Break Cannon, the Elle Ciel charges at Eonia's flagship, even as Luft's fleet arrives to reinforce them. In response, Noa activates the powered-up, winged forms of the Hell Hounds' Dark Angels, subsuming their pilots in the process. The Angels are subsequently forced to put the Hell Hounds down for good. The Elle Ciel then fires the Chrono Break Cannon, completely destroying Eonia's flagship and killing him. Just as the battle is seemingly won, the Black Moon addresses the heroes. It reveals that the Noa they know is merely its interface, and that it was using Eonia as a pawn, before attempting to merge with the White Moon. Shatoyan and Shiva implore Tact to destroy the Black Moon, but are suddenly cut off. The Angel Troupe clear a path for the Elle Ciel to attack the Black Moon, but it comes under heavy fire and is severely damaged; only the timely intervention of Takuto's partner Angel saves it. Finally, the Elle Ciel fires the Chrono Break Cannon a second time, hitting the core of the Black Moon and destroying it. The ending has several variations, depending on player decisions made throughout the game. *By default, with Transbaal saved, Takuto is commended by Grand Emperor Shiva and the newly appointed Prime Minister Luft. Under the pretext of searching for remnants of Eonia's forces, Tact and the Elle Ciel are commissioned to search the borders of the Empire for any other Lost Technology that may threaten the Empire, his partner Angel accompanying him. *If Tact is in a relationship with Milfeulle, she retires from the Angel Troupe after losing her ability to pilot an Emblem Frame in the final battle. Tact resigns his naval commission in order to join her, leaving Lester to command the Elle Ciel. *If Tact is in a relationship with Forte, she replaces Lester (who is transferred to a different fleet) as Tact's adjutant. *If Tact broke up with his girlfriend, he and Lester are transferred out of the Angel Troupe and back into the regular navy. *If the player completed the Shiva subroute (explained on the walkthrough), Shiva refuses to take the throne, and Luft becomes President of the Transbaal Republic. Shiva instead rejoins Shatoyan on the White Moon. (This ending is non-canon, as Shiva is Empress in the sequels Moonlit Lovers '' and ''Eternal Lovers.) Theme Songs *Opening Theme: Eternal Love ～Hikari no Tenshi yori～ ::Artist: Mari Ījima ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement： Yūsuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme: Tenshi-tachi no Kyūsoku ::Artist: Mari Ījima ::Lyrics/Composition: Mari Ījima ::Arrangement: Yūsuke Sakamoto Editions Limited Edition Super Limited Edition Milfeulle Pack Super Limited Edition Mint Pack DVD-ROM Edition Xbox Edition Playstation 2 Edition Broccoli Best Quality Edition Download Edition Packages which include a copy of this game *Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers Special Pack *Galaxy Angel Eternal Package *Galaxy Angel Anime Commemoration Rune BOX Notes *The PC CD-Rom version should be patched to 1.10. The PC DVD-Rom version has the patch already applied. *A fan-made translation for this game was released on December 20, 2009, but has been taken down indefinitely as of May 24, 2013''New patch policy''. Seiha Translations with an exception; in http://tenka.seiha.org/2009/12/project-galaxy-angel/ was yet a link to download that patch. External links *Official site for the Galaxy Angel game *Windows 1.10 CD-Rom patch *Fan Translation patch (file links removed) References Category:Galaxy Angel series Category:Realtime Simulation Games Category:Official Games Category:Video Games Category:Windows Games Category:Playstation 2 Games